the_messengerfandomcom-20200213-history
Clockwork Concierge
The Clockwork Concierge is a boss in The Messenger. He is a large flying robot that tends to the Elemental Skylands and is known as a butler superstar. The Clockwork Concierge is fought at the end of the Elemental Skylands while Ninja is riding on Manfred. Profile Appearance The Clockwork Concierge is a massive green-gray humanoid robot, entirely composed of metal parts. Unlike a normal human, he has a singular eye, like a cyclops, and in places of legs is a green-gray propeller with a yellow center and white tips. The propeller is attached to the bottom of his body so he can fly around in the sky. The Clockwork Concierge wears a top hat with a yellow top, orange-brown main section, and a yellow brim. The yellow top part of the hat is lined with green-gray studs. The orange-brown section of the hat has a frontal grill. During the boss fight, the inside of the grill changes color like there's a fire burning within. On his face is a white mustache that connects to white sideburns. The sideburns lead up to his ears, and the ears are composed of two round cylindrical shapes, large and small; the flat side of the large cylinder is attached to the side of his head. His singular eye is a black lens lined with a circle of yellow, and in the center of the lens is an orange dot with a small black pupil. Two white eyebrows either point up, down, or remain horizontal to represent different emotions. His lower body is large and rotund. He wears an orange vest with a white cravat. On his belly is a large green-gray partitioned rectangle with three yellow-rimmed windows that line down the middle of his body like buttons. The windows open up like doors to reveal orange-brown cannons that shoot out black cannonballs during the boss fight. The lower half of his body is white, with a green-gray side panel that is normally closed but opens up to release Space Shooter Baisc Enemies during the boss fight, and later on, the Key of Symbiosis. He has two yellow block-ish shoulders with orange circles at the front that open up to shoot out rockets. An orange coil leaves the shoulders and wraps a few times around his skinny green-gray arms and lead into his hands. His green-gray fingers are skinny miniature cannons, and tiny cannonballs are released from the fingertips during the boss fight. His elbows, wrists, and fingertips are yellow. As Ninja uses Manfred to attack Clockwork Concierge, various parts of Clockwork Concierge will break and emit a black smoke due to the damage. After Ninja deals enough damage to Clockwork Concierge, Clockwork Concierge's chest compartment opens up to reveal a hollow cavity with a mechanical heart pumping. In the background of Clockwork Concierge's chest is a series of pipes and gears. On the floor is a pile of black cannonballs of various sizes. And near the ground attached to the wall of his chest cavity is a totally normal human-sized red fire extinguisher. Personality Haughty. Boss Fight In order to access Clockwork Concierge's main weakpoint, the mechanical heart, Ninja must first deplete the health of the head and the three body cannons. The three body cannons are only vulnerable while they are firing cannonballs. Normal Pattern If neither the head or three body cannons are completely depleted, Clockwork Concierge does his normal attack pattern. He cycles between shooting shoulder rockets, shooting large black cannonballs from his three body cannons, and shooting tiny black cannonballs from his fingertips. Rockets and cannons fill the screen, and Ninja must destroy the projectiles with Manfred's fireballs or dodge them to avoid taking damage. Doing X damage to the head causes six Space Shooter Baisc Enemies to be emitted from Clockwork Concierge's body. The six Space Shooter Baisc Enemies form a column along the middle of the screen before shooting out horizontally to the left. If Clockwork Concierge's side panel is completely depleted, then Space Shooter Baisc Enemies do not spawn. After the side panel is completely depleted, it regenerates to full health after 30 seconds. Head Defeated, Cannons Alive If the head is fully depleted but some body cannons are still alive, the shoulder rockets and fingertip cannonballs stop firing, but the body cannons fire off an endless stream of large cannonballs. Clockwork Concierge's body bobs up above the screen, where his head leaves view. After some amount of time, the body bobs back down. He continues to bob up and down in intervals. Cannons Defeated, Head Alive After a body cannon is depleted, it stops firing cannonballs. If all three body cannons are fully depleted but the head is still alive, Clockwork Concierge fires an endless barrage of shoulder rockets and fingertip cannonballs. Head and Cannons Defeated If the head and three body cannons are fully depleted, Clockwork Concierge's chest compartment opens up to reveal his mechanical heart, the true weakpoint. Ninja hops off of Manfred and enters the chest compartment for normal combat. After 8 seconds, Ninja is forced away from the chest compartment by a blast of electricity, the chest compartment closes, and Clockwork Concierge's head and cannons completely regenerate to full health. Clockwork Concierge returns to his normal attack pattern. The mechanical heart cannot be damaged by Manfred's fireballs, only by Ninja. Interestingly enough, Ninja can directly damage Clockwork Concierge's side panel during this segment. Main Story Blank. Trivia * The Clockwork Concierge has visited the official The Messenger Discord server a few times, and when he takes his leave, he mentions that he will return to a location called "Clockwork Castle." Gallery ClockworkConcierge_HeadAndTurrets.png|Clockwork Concierge's head and various other body parts and projectiles' spritesheet. ClockworkConcierge_Body.png|Clockwork Concierge's body's spritesheet. ClockworkConcierge_Propeller.png|Clockwork Concierge's propeller's spritesheet. SpaceShooterBaiscEnemy 16.png|Space Shooter Baisc Enemy's spritesheet. Clockwork Concierge Placeholder Artwork.png|Clockwork Concierge placeholder artwork. Clockwork Concierge Sketch.png|A sketch of Clockwork Concierge, by game artist, Jean-Luc Savard. Category:Characters Category:Bosses